Colostrum is the first nutritional liquid that comes out of the breast during lactation and is a very important food substance for development of a healthy newborn. This highly nutritional material is also packed with antibodies and other immune enhancing substances. Colostrum is produced at a very slow rate of a few milliliters per hour and generally requires some form of pumping and/or hand expression to express it from the breast. Additionally, breast milk sometimes is expressed in small volumes, especially towards the beginning and end of the expression time. Thus, although colostrum is critical for early newborn nutrition, it is only produced in very small quantities and can be difficult to collect.
Currently, colostrum is typically collected using a funnel, also called a breast flange or shield, which connects to a large collection container (such as a milk bottle), typically via a one way valve. Alternatively, hand expression is performed on the breast, and colostrum is collected in a spoon, small cup, or small vial. These collection containers (bottle, spoon, etc.) require transfer to another container—typically a small syringe—for administering small volumes of colostrum to the newborn. This transfer of material from collection container to administration container leads to at least some amount of wasted colostrum, despite the fact that the total collected amount is very small to begin with. The inherent difficulty in collecting and administering colostrum leads many nursing mothers to become discouraged and not collect any colostrum at all. This difficulty also sometimes leads to mothers giving up on breast feeding altogether.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have improved devices, systems and methods for collecting and administering colostrum. Ideally, such devices, systems and methods would also be applicable for collecting and administering breast milk. Also ideally, such devices, systems and methods would be relatively easy to use and would eliminate the step of transferring colostrum and/or breast milk from a collection container to an administration device. The present disclosure describes various embodiments that meet at least some of these objectives.